


Skank!Kurt and Cheerio!Blaine

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cherrio Blaine Anderson, Disability, Flirty, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel, Stuttering, Trans Blaine Anderson, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Blaine is a shy cheerleader who has a stutter. Kurt is a skank who has a heart of gold. The boys get to know each other and Kurt asks Blaine to be his boyfriend. But Blaine has a secret and is worried Kurt won't love him because of it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Skank!Kurt and Cheerio!Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Request from @unknownugly_ on Wattpad: "I saw this the other day um so Blaine is a cheerio and Kurt is a skank, Kurt watch's Blaine every day during and after practice but he doesn't think that Blaine knows he's watching him but Blaine does so Blaine finally confronts him they talk get to know each other and Kurt asked Blaine to go on a date with him Blaine says yes. You can make up what goes on from there but in the end, they get married and have 3 kids"
> 
> Okay, here we go!

\---Blaine's POV---

I flipped my way to the top of the pyramid, just like I do every day. But today was different. I noticed something- someone under the bleachers. Even from my high height, I could tell the man was beautiful. His hair was streaked pink, but he had hazel hair picking through. 

I eventually realized that the skank was staring back at him. I fumbled and fell from the top of the human tower. I fell many feet and hit the ground with a smack.

Ouch.

\---3rd person---

The next day, Blaine had to sit out of practice because of his broken leg. And every day he sat on the bleachers, he could see the skank staring at him from underneath the silver medal benches.

Blaine was a little slow getting out of the stadium, so Kurt had the perfect chance to approach Blaine

"Hey cutie," Kurt said, "I'm Kurt."

Blaine blushed.

"H- H- Hello." The cheerio stuttered back.

"Oh! I'm already making you stutter. It's good to know I have that effect on you."

"Oh, n- n- no. I a- a- always have a s- s- s- sutter."

"Ah, so what's your name handsome?" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine A- Anderson."

"Okay listen, Blaine, I'm usually not this forward with people but I think you're cute so I'll cut to the chase. Do you wanna come over to my house tonight? To watch a movie or- or whatever"

"N- Now whos the o- one s- s- stuttering?" Both boys laughed at Blaine's joke.

"So... is that a yes?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." The gelled-haired boy responded.

Blaine watched Kurt's ass- I mean Kurt walk away. This man was beautiful. He had known him for 5 minutes and he had already fallen, hard.

\---

Blaine pulled up to the address Kurt had given him. He slowly got out of the car (because of his leg) and wobbled up to Kurt's front door.

The moment he knocked Kurt opened it. Blaine was greeted by the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Hi, Blaine! Come in!" Blaine walked past Kurt and into his house. When he walked in he noticed Kurt didn't have much furniture or lighting. He didn't point it out, as not to be rude, but he also noticed all the pictures on the walls. It was of a 3 person family. A mom, dad, and a young Kurt.

Blaine sat down on the couch and waited for Kurt to come back with the popcorn. As Kurt was losing up the movie, Blaine was trying to make small talk.

"So, w - what do your p- p- parents d- d- do for a living?"

Kurt turned around and plopped on the couch next to Blaine, "Oh their dead."

"I'm so s- s- sorry."

"That probably explains the lack of furniture in here. As well as the fact that there is very little lighting." Kurt said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you still able to live here by yourself?"

"Well, I'm 18, so I can't be put in foster care, and I'm sorta just living here until the bank repossesses the house. I have been guaranteed a full paid scholarship for college at NYU, so I'll just move there after I graduate."

Blaine immediately felt sorry for the boy. The cheerio could tell Kurt wanted to cry, so he wrapped his arms protectively around his waist.

Kurt didn't want to, but he immediately started crying. He hadn't cried since he became a skank, and that was almost a year ago. Kurt sank into Blaine's warm protective chest, wanting nothing more than to be held.

"H- Here, let's watch t-t - the movie, o- okay?"

Kurt sadly nodded. Blaine and Kurt stayed curled up together for the entire movie.

After the movie was over, the couple stayed cuddled together, the shorter boy playing with Kurt's hazel and pink hair.

"Hey, so I know this is like our first date, but... will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"K- Kurt, y- y- you have t- to know s- s- something before y- you ask m- m- me that." Kurt got off of Blaine and look directly into his eyes while holding his hands.

"I'm t- t- trans. I m - m- mean I'm a g- guy, but I - I was born a g- g- girl." his eyes started watering.

"But your still a guy," Kurt said, "and I still want to date you." Kurt wiped the tears off Blaine's cheeks.

"A- A- are you s- sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"B- but you'll g- g- get bullied f- for being with m- m- me! E- Even though I- I'm a c- c- cheerio I s- s- still get b- b- bullied for my s- stutter and I get d- d- dead named and-"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's lips on his.

"I don't care. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be with you no matter the consciences."

"T- Thank you." It was Blaine's turn to cry. Kurt held out his arm and Blaine melted into them.

The two boys cuddled for the rest of the night. They shared giggles and kisses and never wanted to leave each other's side.

And they never did.

Kurt was there for all of Blaine's surgeries, Blaine was there for Kurt on his mother and father's birthdays to comfort him, they were there for each other's ups and downs, and loved each other despite it.

When Blaine purposed to Kurt, he couldn't even get out the full question before he said yes.

4 years after they got married, they adopted 3 children. Two 9-year-old twins named Sami and Kurtis, and one 13-year-old girl named Valerie. It took a bit of adjustment for the family, but they loved each other. 

Their family wasn't normal, but they loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did this justice. If you want more trans!Blaine, let me know. I know a lot of people like that alternate timeline.
> 
> -959 words-


End file.
